Wigglepedia Fanon:Wiggle Along!
Wiggle Along! was a series of double features released by Plastic Wax International from 2009-2011 in order to distribute Wiggles video games, CD-ROMs, and online games in the United Kingdom. Online games would hbe on the Wiggles' website. Each Disc primarily uses the North American cover designs, images and logos, although some (such as Wiggle Bay) are unique. All but The Great Big Red Car Maze & Become-A-Wiggle contain similar basic Installation design, set to Mrs Bingles Theme. A Day with the Wiggles and Wiggly Party A Day with the Wiggles and Wiggly Party was released on Disc and on the Plastic Wax UK website on the 31st January 2009. This is the first Wiggles double video game feature ever released in the UK. Both video games had been released separately in the Early 2000s. CD-ROM Extras Upon the Disc release, a Windows-based CD-ROM came with it. Here are the bonus features that are able to be installed from the disc release: *Who Are The Wiggles? *Wiggly Jukebox *Subtitles *Web Link *Wiggly Photo Gallery Gallery TBA! Installation Gallery TBA! Trivia *Both games feature Sam on the installation but feature Greg in the actual games and on the cover. A Day with the Wiggles and The Wiggly Circus A Day with the Wiggles and The Wiggly Circus was released on Disc and on the Plastic Wax UK website on the 20th June 2009. The Wiggly Circus, like the others, was previously released by itself in the Early 2000s. CD-ROM Extras Just like before, a Windows-based CD-ROM came with it. Here are the bonus features that are able to be installed from the disc release: *Wiggly Jukebox *Web Link *Wiggle Time! Free Subscription *Animated Installations Gallery TBA! Installation Gallery TBA! Trivia *Both games feature Sam on the installation but feature Greg in the actual games and on the cover. *Some songs are listed in a random order. Wiggly Party and Wiggle Bay Wiggly Party and Wiggle Bay was released on Plastic Wax's website on the 12th September 2009. The Wiggly Party PC game had already been released in the Early 2000s, but the Wiggle Bay PC game made it's debut here. CD-ROM Extras Just like before, a Windows-based CD-ROM came with it. Here are the bonus features that are able to be installed from the disc release: *Wiggly Jukebox *Chapter Points *Subtitles *Animated Installations Gallery TBA! Installation Gallery TBA! The Wiggly Circus and Wiggly Party The Wiggly Circus and Wiggly Party was released on the 21st November 2009. Both games were previously released separately in the Early 2000s. CD-ROM Extras Just like before, a Windows-based CD-ROM came with it. Here are the bonus features that are able to be installed from the disc release: *Wiggly Jukebox *Chapter Points *Subtitles *Animated Installations Gallery TBA! Installation Gallery TBA! The Great Big Red Car Maze & Become a Wiggle The Great Big Red Car Maze & Become a Wiggle was released on the 23rd July 2011, the last of the Wiggle Along! line. Both video games make their UK debuts since the UK Wiggles website never had either of these games until now. This was also the only Wiggle Along! video game that doesn't have an installation due to the fact that it was only available on the UK Wiggles website (until 2013), but it still had some downloadable extras. Downloadable Extras here are the downloadable extras: *Wiggly Jukebox *Photo Gallery *Wiggle Time! Free Subscription Gallery TBA! Category:Wigglepedia Fanon